


Better

by WaywardGranger



Category: Voltron - Fandom, Voltron Legendary Defender, klance - Fandom, vld - Fandom
Genre: Angst, M/M, klance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-14 13:36:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20193148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaywardGranger/pseuds/WaywardGranger
Summary: Lance is in a bad place, and he has himself convinced that leaving the team is the best thing to do. Amidst Shiro's return, missing his home, and most importantly, Keith, his whole world has been falling apart and he sees nothing in himself worth offering anyone that should warrant him staying any longer.





	1. Chapter 1

With a hallow heart beating heavy in his chest, Lance took one last look at his room, and shut the light. His now calloused fingers fumbled with the letter hastily tucked into his back pocket. He crept through his room, past all the clothes littering the floor, piles of stale food, and his paladin armour thrown into a corner – all remnants of a life he was leaving behind. 

As he reached for the door handle, his foot caught in something and he lost his balance, head smacking into the door frame. “Fuck,” he whispered under his breath, hoping to God that no one had heard him. 

He reached to untangle whatever was caught in his foot. His breath caught in his throat as his trembling hands brought the red jacket up to his face. He didn’t need to see it to know what it was. Keith’s scent still lingered in the worn-out leather, and for a moment, Lance let himself take it in, as if trying to lock the scent in his memory. Then, he abruptly let the jacket drop to the ground, stood, and ran out the room. 

As he ran throughout the halls of the Castle of Lions, Lance wiped away a couple of tears that unwillingly fell down his face. He ran and ran until he was in the cockpit of the ship. There, he stood for a moment, catching his breath. He rolled his shoulders to release the tension he’d been holding for weeks, tension he caused himself ever since Keith and him, well…

“Okay,” he told himself. “Almost there.” Lance shook his head, his uncombed hair falling in his eyes. He took another deep breath and took a step towards one of the exit hatches, but before he could go any further, a voice stopped him. 

“Where are you going?”


	2. Chapter 2

Lance turned around to find the face to go along with the voice, but in all the darkness, he could only see the digital clock on the wall that read 3:28 AM. He blinked a couple of times and let his eyes adjust. Then he saw a small figure standing at the entrance to the cockpit. 

Pidge.

“Nothing,” Lance mumbled, subtly taking a step away from the hatch. “Go back to sleep.”

Obviously, Pidge, being the smartass they are, already figured it out. “Lance, were you leaving?” 

Lance sighed, dropping his shoulders and gripping the straps of his backpack. “Pidge, please go back to sleep.” 

They took a step forward and crossed their arms. “No.” 

Lance clenched his jaw tight, and spoke through gritted teeth. “Why can’t any of you just leave me alone?” His voice began to rise. “I made my decision. I broke up with Keith. I did. Just accept that and leave me alone.”

Pidge tilted their head and looked at Lance with a sadness that made him feel guilty for raising his voice. Then, they spoke with a softness he’d never heard from them, before. 

“We know, Lance. But what we don’t know is why. You didn’t even offer Keith an explanation.” They relaxed their stance, hands now in their pockets. “And running away isn’t going to make the situation any better.” 

Lance absentmindedly picked at his bottom lip, mind racing back to a whole month ago. Laughter echoed in his ears. Keith’s laughter, as he pulled Lance into a deep kiss, hands cupping his face, breath hot on his neck, bodies so close, the two of them could’ve melted into one another. Then, Keith spun Lance around while music from the movie playing in the background surrounded them and flowed through their legs and hips and . . . 

“Lance,” Pidge’s voice pulled Lance back into the cold and harsh reality. Their hand was on his shoulder. 

He shook their hand off. “Because,” he scowled, heart beating wildly, as if he just relived that memory, “he deserves better than me.”


	3. Chapter 3

“What are you talking about?” Now Pidge’s voice rose. 

Lance let go of a breath he didn’t know he was holding, and ran his fingers through his hair. “I just…” he began to pace around the floor. A lump formed in his throat as the pain of the past month began to creep back into his being, consuming his thoughts. He knew he was about to spill his heart out and nothing could stop him. “Keith’s… he’s just…” Lance struggled to find the words. “The guy’s a freaking angel, okay?” He laughed at how ridiculous that sounded. “He’s so good. I know he puts on this emo kid façade, but behind all of that he’s the most genuine person I know. The goodness is just pouring out of him. And I know how cheesy that sounds, but it’s true.” Lance stopped pacing to grab Pidge by their shoulders. He looked straight into their eyes. “He is sunshine and unicorns personified, Pidge.” 

Normally, Pidge would’ve laughed and made a sarcastic remark, but Lance was deadass serious when he said that. 

Lance began pacing, again, his voice quivering. “He is all the good things the world has to offer, and he deserves someone who is the same. He deserves someone that can make him happy.”

Pidge interrupted before Lance could say anything else. “Stop talking smack about yourself. You two deserve each other. You’re Klance, for God’s sake!”

Lance continued like he hadn’t heard them. “I haven’t been able to maintain a friendship that lasted more than five years. How the hell am I supposed to maintain a whole relationship? I’ll just fuck it up like I’ve fucked up every single other thing in my life.” He stopped pacing again, and instead had a death grip on one of the tables. 

“Lance, you’re trembling,” Pidge said. 

“He deserves stability, and compassion, and integrity, and I am not that.” Hot tears were now streaming down his face.  
“You are that, Lance.” Pidge was on the brink of anger, now. Seeing one of their friends think so little of themselves was beginning to boil their blood. “I don’t understand why you can’t see that, it’s -”

“Keith told me he loved me, and I couldn’t say it back!” Lance screamed.


	4. Chapter 4

Pidge startled at the sudden change in volume. Then, the weight of Lance’s words struck them like an arrow. All they could do was stare at Lance, who was red from crying. His eyes were puffy, hands were trembling, and his breathing loud and ragged. Pidge slowly extended a hand out. “Hey,” they whispered. 

Lance looked down at them and let out a loud sob. Pidge reached up and pulled him down into a hug. They knew they should say something to comfort him, but words couldn’t even begin to say all the things Lance needed to know. 

How do you tell someone you love so dearly that every lie anyone told them about themselves was meaningless? How do you express your undying gratitude to someone who you looked up to as a brother – someone who stopped bullies for you, made lame jokes to cheer you up, and made you feel comfortable to be you? How do you tell someone who believes they’re not worthy of love, that they deserve all the love the universe has to offer? 

“Lance,” Pidge began, tears in their eyes. 

Lance suddenly pulled away, eyes wide. “Pidge, I’m sorry.”  


They sighed. “Hey, it’s alright, you -”

Lance waved his hands in front of their face. “I’m sorry if I ever made you feel like I was worthy of your friendship. I know I’m awful -”

“What kind of absolute BULLSHIT -”

“Just hear me out!” Lance yelled over them. He closed his eyes and took a shaky breath, calming himself. “No one has ever liked me, let alone love me.” He choked out every word, trying his hardest not to cry anymore. “I know you all just tolerate me. I know I’m annoying with my pointless flirting, and dancing, and jokes, and everything I do,” he dropped his shoulders. “You don’t need me here.”

“I am one second away from drop kicking you,” Pidge said flatly. 

Lance continued, anyways, his voice now softer than before. “There’s five of you, now, and I’m just the extra paladin. It’s not like you guys can’t form Voltron without me,” he smiled, weakly. “Just let me go. You deserve better than just me.” 

A door smacked open, scaring the life out of Pidge. There was some muffled shouting. Some scuffling. Then, Keith came barging in. 

“JUST YOU?”


	5. Chapter 5

Lance turned away, both hands in his dishevelled hair. He stared up at the ceiling and let out a deep sigh. “Please, don’t,” he pleaded. 

Keith stormed through the cockpit until he was behind Lance. He placed his hands on Lance’s arms and turned him around, the contact sending waves of despair down Lance’s body. 

“You’re not ‘just you’,” he started, his voice soft. “You’re the guy who makes the whole team laugh even in life or death situations. You’re the guy who picks flowers for his friends every time he visits a new planet. You’re the guy who punches assholes who pick on Pidge. You’re the guy who taste tests Hunk’s food when no one else will. You’re the guy who feeds Allura’s mice from your own goddamn spoon. You’re the guy who encourages Coran’s crazy shenanigans. You’re the guy who makes Shiro feel better when he doubts his leadership. You’re the guy that I, the impossibly emo asshole, fell in love with.” 

Lance tensed a bit at the last sentence. 

Keith’s hands moved to Lance’s shoulders. “You-” desperation laced his every word. “Lance, I don’t know who told you you’re not loveable, but they were wrong, and if I ever find them, I’ll punch ‘em senseless.”

“Punch me, then,” Lance said, eyes meeting Keith’s for the first time in a month. 

Keith stared back for what felt like years, and Lance just about imploded under his gaze. 

“Lance,” he finally whispered, voice cracking. One hand grazed Lance’s cheek and rested along his jaw. “You are loved.” Keith spoke so genuinely and ardently, yet every fibre of Lance’s being was screaming, thrashing, and denying everything he was hearing. 

“Lance,” Keith said again, his voice so low, it was almost inaudible. His other hand reached up to cup Lance’s cheek, and his body inched closer and closer, as if trying to tell him something words couldn’t. 

Keith’s face was so close to Lance’s that his every breath tickled his face. As Keith leaned in, Lance’s fingers pressed against his lips, stopping them before they could pour all of Keith’s unspoken feelings into him. He closed his eyes and slowly pressed his forehead against Keith’s, fingers still lingering on his soft lips. 

“Please, don’t,” he breathed. 

They stood like that for a minute, listening to each other’s heartbeats, tears trickling down their faces. 

“All I’ll ever do is break your heart,” Lance said, before pulling away. “I’m sorry.” He pulled his backpack further up his shoulders and took a few steps back. “Please don’t come after me.” 

With that, he turned and bolted for the main exit of the Castle, pushing past the rest of the paladins crowded at the cockpit’s entrance. 

He ran. Just like he always did. He ran, and didn’t look back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *yeets self into the sun*

**Author's Note:**

> This fic will also be available on my Instagram: @waywardgranger


End file.
